List of museums in London
This list of museums in London, England contains museums which are defined for this context as institutions (including nonprofit organizations, government entities, and private businesses) that collect and care for objects of cultural, artistic, scientific, or historical interest and make their collections or related exhibits available for public viewing. Also included are non-profit art galleries and university art galleries. Museums that exist only in cyberspace (i.e., virtual museums) are not included. There are over 240 museums in London. The government publishes visitor figures for its own establishments. The majority of government-funded museums stopped charging admission fees in 2001 and, although this was challenged in 2007, this has remained the case. Following the removal of admission charges, attendances at London museums increased, with a large percentage of the 42 million annual visitors nationwide. The list To use the sortable table, click on the icons at the top of each column to sort that column in alphabetical order; click again for reverse alphabetical order. Defunct museums * Bethnal Green Museum, now known as the V&A Museum of Childhood * Bramah Tea and Coffee Museum * Egyptian Hall * Erith Museumhttp://www.erithmuseum.org.uk/ Erith Museum, Museum Now Closed, accessed 06-03-10 * Hermitage Rooms * Holophusikon * Jewish Museum (Finchley) * Livesey Museum for Children * London Gas Museum * London Museum, collections now at the Museum of London * Musaeum Tradescantianum * Museum of Mankind * Museum of the Moving Image (London) * North Woolwich Old Station Museum * Percival David Foundation of Chinese Art * Rotunda (Woolwich) * Theatre Museum Visitor figures The Department for Culture, Media and Sport (DCMS) publishes monthly visitor figures http://www.culture.gov.uk/what_we_do/museums_and_galleries/3375.aspx for the public sector museums and galleries which it sponsors, which include most of the leading museums in London. The most popular London museum in the private sector is The Sherlock Holmes Museum. The totals of the financial year to 31 March 2008 were as follows: *Tate Modern and Tate Britain – (see note) 6,769,949 *British Museum – 6,037,930 *National Gallery – 3,914,000 *Natural History Museum – 3,613,953 *Science Museum – 2,711,680 *Victoria and Albert Museum – 2,280,759 *National Maritime Museum – 1,765,814 *National Portrait Gallery – 1,645,680 *Imperial War Museum – 759,571 *Horniman Museum – 477,894 *Wallace Collection – 335,349 *V&A Museum of Childhood – 332,844 *Museum of London – 316,992 *Churchill Museum and Cabinet War Rooms – 306,600 *HMS Belfast – 258,941 *Museum of London Docklands – 100,834 *Sir John Soane's Museum – 93,427 *Geffrye Museum – 80,352 *Theatre Museum – 6,852 (closed permanently in August 2007) Note: Tate Modern and Tate Britain are on separate sites two miles apart, but the DCMS only publishes a single combined visitor figure for them. Tate Modern is widely reported to attract the more visitors of the two, but it is not clear whether it received more visitors than the British Museum on its own. See also * Museum Mile, London * The London Museums of Health & Medicine * Category:Visitor attractions in London References External links *London Museum Guide *London's best unsung museums - Time Out London London * Museums London Categoría:Londres